Don't Love me and Don't Save Me
by Miwatsuri Lina
Summary: Sakura Mikan a murderer who was kicked out of her home town is going to Gakuen Alice! Problem is she won't make friends and she won't trust any one. Will some of her classmates save her? Or will she keep wandering around in the darkness? NxM RxH R
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Well, the prologue of my first fan fiction is finally finished! I'm so happy! Well, please feel free to give me opinions and etc. If I make a mistake or something about the characters or my grammar please tell me! I would LOVE to improve on my grammar because I'm planning on being a writer in the future! So any way enjoy my story! Rated T for your information for my language and maybe other stuff in the future!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not Gakuen Alice even though I would love to!

"_NO! She didn't do anything! I did it! I killed them!" I yelled._

"_You killed them!?"_

"_You bitch! Look at what you've done!"_

"_Get out of the city!"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_Witch!"_

_"Devil!"_

_**XxxxxxX**_

"AH!" I sat up. "Not that dream again..." I muttered.

Hi, my name is Sakura Mikan. I'm an only child. Well, I'm also an orphan. I don't go to school, I don't have a home, I don't have food. I have nothing. Only two things, my nightmares and an orange tear drop crystal around my neck. I'm not really a murderer. Well ever since _that _happened my whole whole home town thinks I did. I was pretty much kicked out since I was an odd child they decided not to lock me up, they sort of feared me. They kicked me out of the city before my birthday. So I spent my 12th birthday all alone looking for a way to live.

Here I am in a dank alley in the middle of autumn. Yeah, I live in an alley. I was keeping quiet when I heard people coming. I hid my self the best I could behind the garbage can. I don't want to get in trouble. Last time they saw me they seriously hit the shit out of me and I was still wounded 3 weeks later. So I learned my lesson: Never nose around other people's business.

"Miss Sakura? Are you here?" said a voice.

"_Sakura? How did he-?_" I stopped thinking when a shadow fell over me.

"Are you Sakura Mikan?" said a blonde man...or woman?

"W-Who?" I tried to speak but I haven't talked to people for over 2 years. So my voice was kind of weird.

"I'm here to take you some where safe!" the person smiled.

I don't know what I was thinking but the next thing I knew was I was in a black car with a blanket wrapped around me. Now honestly how did this happen? This guy knows how to make people do what he wants. But, I still can't trust him!  
"What do you want," I finally started talking properly after he gave me some water.

"Miss Sakura, we are enrolling you to Gakuen Alice!" the guy smiled widely.

"What?" I was shocked but I kept a straight face.

"Now, Miss Sakura, you have a special power called an Alice." the guy started explaining. "You must enroll into Gakuen Alice or else some people called the AAO will try to hurt you."

"...So?" I said plainly. If the AAO was going to hurt I didn't care. For God's sake I wouldn't even care if they killed me! Does this guy think I have a reason to live?!

"You're still enrolling no matter what you say!" he/she smiled.

"...What's your name, old man?" I asked plainly not caring that I called him old man even though he, seemed like a guy, looked young.

"My name is Narumi. And I'm only 27!" I guessed he was a guy.

"..." like I cared how old he was.

**Gakuen Alice**

We made it in front of a HUGE and I mean HUGE area. I guess I looked shocked 'cause Naru, nickname for the old man, was smiling. I changed my expression quickly. But seriously you haven't seen anything so huge as this place. I thought it would a simple school but it was more like mansions. There was about 7 big mansions we passed on the road toward one of them. There were forests around some areas. Heck, there was even a little village!

"As you see, Miss Sakura-" I cut him off.

"Stop calling me that. Call me Mikan." I said still looking at the place.

"Well Mikan, you'll be going to the Middle School Division of Gakuen Alice. When we get there we will have a uniform prepared for you. Also we'll have a guest room ready for you for now before we decide where your room will be." he explained and the car stopped.

"So welcome to Gakuen Alice, Sakura Mikan! I'll be seeing you! Ja!" Naru smiled and walked off.

"Whatever." I replied and went inside into what Naru called "The Middle School Division Dormitories."

I walked in side and was shocked once again but this time I kept my face expressionless. The freakin' place was HUGE! This place seemed more like a private villa or mansion or somethin' than a dormitory! Of all people I have to go to such a fancy place!? I'm poor! I was abandon! Heck, I was a thief and yet you see me standing here! No one would believe me that Sakura Mikan the so called murderer, thief, and poor girl would actually be able to even step a toe in this place! I know I'm exegerratting but seriously.

"Are you Sakura Mikan?" said a voice behind me.

"..." I didn't say anything I just looked at the two people standing before me. A guy with dirty blonde hair with glasses and a shy smile was standing before me. The girl next to him wasn't smiling at all. She looked expressionless. She had dark blue short hair and blank, but pretty, violet eyes.

"Um, I'll take that as I yes." the guy said. "I'm Tobita Yuu and this is-"

"Imai Hotaru." she said quickly.

"We're here to greet you and show you to the guest room where your uniform is." he said smiling shyly.

"Whatever, Iinchou." I said and waited for them to get me to the room.

"I-Inchou?" he sweat dropped.

"Follow me." said the Imai girl.

I followed Imai-san up the the staircase. I kept following her but I also was looking at my surroundings. There were many doors and each had a name on them. As we kept going the doors kept growing farther apart which I thought was odd.

"Hey, why are the-" I was cut off.

"The rooms are decided by what your star ranking is. The higher the rank the bigger room and better food you get." she explained.

"Star rank?" I was really confused.

"Let me explain. The gold stars on our collars show how many stars you have. There are 5 types. A no star which mostly is for little kids. A single star is mostly for Elementary kids. Double is a little better than single but these people aren't that good with their Alice or studies. Triple is for people who excel in their Alice or studies or both. And the last one is Special star which pretty much nobody is. They are considered geniuses." said Tobita-san with a long explaination.

"...So what ranking are you guys?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Both of us are triple." Hotaru replied imidiatly.

"_I wonder which one I will be_" I thought.

"Here we are! Now go change into the uniform and we'll take you to your classroom!" smiled Tobita-san.

I went inside and I saw the uniform. A white dress shirt with a blue ribbon tied around the neck. A black coat (not sure what to call it) with blue running at the hem and at the edges. The skirt ran a bit past mid thigh. It was blue with a Scottish plaid pattern. And there was a pair of black boots. (The uniform is based on Misaki) I put it all on. I decided to wash my face since I hadn't had a bath in a while. Lucky for me there was perfume so I used it. I washed my face and I tied up my dirty brown hair in two low braids with a blue ribbon running through it. I looked okay, I guess. I haven't dressed nicely in a while so who cared? I stepped outside and I found Imai-san and Tobita-san talking with Naru.

"Ah, Mikan-chan you look cute!" he smiled his stupid gay smile.

"..." I did not like the word "cute".

"Well Miss Imai and Mister Tobita will take you to your class! And get along well with everyone!" Naru went off.

"...Is he always like that?" I asked once I was sure he couldn't hear.

"Yup. Well let's go Sakura. You're wasting my time." said Imai-san.

"Don't call me Sakura!" I yelled. They both looked at me shocked at m outburst. Well Tobita-san did but Hotaru kind of twitched slightly.

"A-ah...J-just call me Mikan, please." I said. (We'll find out why Mikan is like this later on!)

"Fine, then call me Hotaru." Ima- I mean Hotaru-san said.

"Yeah and call me Yuu!" smiled Yuu-san.

_Will Mikan make friends and get along with the class? What did she mean by "Don't call me Sakura!"? Well you'll just have to review and wait for the next chapter! Remember the more reviews the faster I'll make these chapters! Well good bye for now! - Lina_


	2. Chapter One

Well Chapter One is up! I want to thank some people for the reviews so far:

elfspirit7

iimAdOrKabLe

XkasumiX

cutie1314

starrynight3800

dominiqueanne

Thank you SO MUCH!

Hotaru and Yuu took me on a bus that was supposed to drive us to the Middle School Division. It was kind of awkward. I mean I haven't talked to people in over 2 years. Plus, I can't trust them no matter how nice they are to me. In my home town I thought everyone wouldn't be mad if they found out I killed them. I thought some of my friends would save me. Was I wrong. Ever since then I promised myself I wouldn't trust anyone anymore no matter what.

"What do you think of the academy so far, Mikan-chan?" asked Yuu breaking the silence.

"Huge." I replied in one word.

"You don't trust us." stated Hotaru all of a sudden.

"How did you-?" I was shocked. How did she find out?

"You have the same eyes I use to have. Don't worry you can trust us. We won't abandon you." Hotaru said looking me in the eye.

"I don't believe you!" I looked away to look outside again.

"Believe what you want but I'm telling you the truth." I still felt her eyes looking very hard at me.

"Whatever." I said.

When the bus stopped I stepped out and saw another huge mansion. I followed Hotaru and Yuu up 2 staircases and we stopped in front of a door. On the top there was an engraving saying, Class 3-A.

"Well, Mikan-chan, welcome to Class 3-A of the Middle School Division!" smiled Yuu and opened the door.

I didn't believe what I was seeing. There were people _flying. Flying! _How is that possible!? I see another kid drawing and all of a sudden the picture come to life! I see people in the middle of the class doing experiments and stuff. This was unbelievable. This place was wild! Is this what an Alice is? I really wonder what mine is now.

Once I stepped into the class everyone's eyes looked at mine. I gulped heavily. Then Naru's words came into my head:"_Get along well with everyone!"_ No way will that be possible. I decided to ignore what I was seeing. That's when I saw an adult in the corner of the class scared to hell.

"Is he our teacher?" I asked Hotaru and Yuu.

"Sub." she replied.

"Oi, scaredy-cat, where do I sit." I called out to the teacher.

"I-In t-the b-back." he stuttered.

I looked up to the back. At least it was next to the window. I walked up to the back and sat down next to the window. That's when I noticed the guys sitting next to me. The guy next to me had his feet on the desk and a manga book on his face with his hands behind his head. The other guy next to him was holding a cute bunny. He had blond hair and light blue eyes. I looked at the book the guy next to me had.

Oh. My. God. That was the new volume of my favorite series. It was canceled for two years and now it's back! Problem is how am I going to ask this guy. I thought that it would be better to snatch it from his face would be the best idea. Save me the trouble of talking to him.

So I quickly swiped the book from his face. Everyone was still looking at me and were shocked at what I did. What's so bad about swiping a book? I looked at the cover of the manga. My favorite character was on it. I turned it over and skimmed the back unaware that someone was glaring at me. I finally looked up to see who was burning holes into my head. The guy next to me was glaring with fierce cold red eyes. He had dark raven hair that was a little long. He had a ruby dangling earring and a gold dragon one on the other side.

"Give it back new comer." he said rudely. "Or I'll burn your hair."

"Burn my hair. See what I care." I said and opened the first page of the manga. I felt everyone stare at me and back at this rude guy.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked.

"Mikan." I didn't look up.

"Last name?"

"...If you let me borrow this I'll tell you my last name." I said looking at him now.

"Kokoroyomi, what's her name?" the guy asked a dark blond kid with a goofy smile.

"Um...I-I can't read her mind!" he said with a shocked face.

"What!" a person said.

"Impossible!"

"Who the hell are you?" the raven haired guy asked narrowing his eyes.

"..." I didn't want to answer this. Actually I had no clue who I was at all. Was I a murderer? A weirdo? Or just a poor girl? For some reason I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I didn't know why I was going to cry. Was it because I don't know who I was anymore? Or was it that I was all alone and all my nightmares were coming back from that day? Probably both. Next thing I knew tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying!?" the guy next to me didn't know what to do.

"Leave me alone! All of you! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I yelled tears rushing like a river down my cheeks. I got up from my seat and ran out of the classroom leaving everyone shocked. Even Hotaru and the red-eyed guy.

I ran. That's what I was doing. I was running away with tears flowing. I just wanted to leave. When the guy asked me why I was crying made me mad. I don't want your pity! Why won't you people leave me alone!

**XxxxxxX**

"Hyuuga! What did you do!" I showed him my deadliest and coldest stare.

"I didn't do anything!" Hyuuga yelled at me and glaring at me.

"Yes it does! You were talking to her!" I yelled louder. I never showed emotion in my life.

When I heard a girl named Sakura Mikan was coming to the academy I was happy but no one saw it. I remember her. We used to be friends when we were in kids. Mikan would always be clumsy and an idiot, oblivious to everything. Despite her bad qualities I liked her for being so pure and innocent. She was always positive no matter how dark or evil things people did to her. She would smile all the time.

When I saw her in the dormitories I was shocked that Mikan had a blank expression. Her chocolate eyes which used to be filled with happiness and excitement was gone. They only showed sadness and loneliness. There was no light in her face, only darkness. I kept thinking about what happened to her. Ever since my family moved I was sent here and I don't know what happened to her after that.

"Imai, why do you care about such an ugly girl." the voice said. It could only belong to Koizumi Luna.

"What do you care, bitch." I glared at her.

"It's unlike you to care for someone." she smiled evilly.

"Mikan is like a sister to me! You don't know the real Mikan, Koizumi!"

"Sister? So you know each other?" asked Yuu.

"I know her, but I don't know if Mikan remembers..." I said. "Hyuuga! Your fault she's crying! Go get her!"

"I told you I didn't do anything!" he said putting his hands behind his head.

"NOW!" I screamed which made the whole class shiver in fear.

"Tch. Fine!" he got up shoved his hands into his pockets and left the class pissed off. I would have gone myself but I had something to do, and that was research on a girl called Sakura Mikan.

_What doesn't Mikan remember? What did Hotaru mean by research on Sakura Mikan? Will Hyuuga actually comfort Mikan? What role will Koizumi Luna have? More reviews the faster these chapters come! - Lina_


End file.
